


Honey, I'm Home

by Codradin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Attempted Hypnotism, Bleeding Out, Blood, Body Horror, BrainDead - Freeform, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Dr. Iplier cracks a little, Gore, Hemophilia, Holy Chains, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/reference Betrayal, Implied/reference possession, M/M, Oops, Oops Host got his eyes back now everyone's dead, Song Lyrics, Transformation, damn dark's really regretting being a demon now aint he, i guess, im sorry, scalpels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Dr. Iplier comes home, but instead of being dragged off to a comfy bed by his eager boyfriend for aggressive cuddles, he's met with a silent and empty manor.





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts), [Rever_Devon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/gifts).

> okay listen-  
1\. I wrote this for Doctor_Discord on AO3 (they write great stuff go check 'm out)  
2.I listened to Honey I'm Home by Ghost while I was writing this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHffjNbWmig&list=PL51HOgtOYWQezrZ647EeNCJJwVLG101tD&index=24 )  
3.I....just need some suffering when I'm alone with my depression okay

Dr Iplier walked into the manor with a sigh. It'd been a good day, albeit long. "Host, I'm home!" He called as he shrugged off his coat. 

His brows furrowed when he got no response, looking up. Normally Host would have already tackled him and dragged him somewhere comfy to aggressively cuddle him, but he heard nothing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he grimaced, cautiously moving through the manors entryway, cautiously climbing the stairs.

The Google's office door was open, and he cautiously peered around the corner.

He almost choked when he saw the androids, nothing but scrap parts in a pile, barely distinguishable even with the scraps of color. The Googles heads were violently torn from there necks, placed on the desk like trophies. Bing was in the corner,deactivated and overall whole, except for the massive sparking gap in his chest, holding his own motherboard in a limp hand. 

"What the hell...?" The doctor whispered. He'd repair them if he could, but he was no engineer. He'd probably make it worse...

He continued on, every muscle tense and every sense alive with unease. The next door he dared to peer into was King's, but only because his curiosity was too great. King was one of the most level headed and most in sync with animalistic sense of survival. Surely he could've found somewhere to hide, even if he couldn't leave the manor.  
Right? 

The sight he was met with sent ice down his spine, and he felt nausea rear its ugly head deep in his stomach, something inside him cracking slightly. 

Blood stained the floor, both fresh and dried. King's crown was thrown across the floor, his cape somewhere nearby, the white fur now a deep crimson. 

The source of the blood was in the center of the room, a body that had been violently torn open, shards of bones scattered around. Someone was hunched over them, animalistic growls echoing from deep in their chest, strong arms ripping the corpses ribcage apart. 

The doctor must have made a noise, because they turned to face him, golden eyes gleaming from behind askew glasses, the white dress shirt they wore was now crimson, glittering oddly. Iplier silently yelped and ducked behind the corner again, breathing rapidly, before letting out a silent sigh when he didn't hear footsteps. 

He didn't dare go by the room in case Bim was waiting for him, instead choosing to go back down the stairs quietly and go around to the other flight. He didn't really feel mentally prepared to enter any other rooms, but there was a few people he had to know the fates of...  
Dark's office door was closed, but when he tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. He cautiously looked inside, surprised to find him not brutally dismembered.

He was chained in front of the desk, forced on his knees, wrists bound behind his back with golden metal, head bowed with a ring of the strange golden metal around his neck, keeping him still. He didn't look up when Iplier cautiously entered, nor did he react when the doctor whisper yelled his name.  
The doctor kneeled beside him, waving a hand in front of the demons face and grimacing when he got no response. He gently pushed Darks jaw up to look at the doctor, and his grimace deepened when he met flat, cold eyes. He was alive, but certainly not present.  
He examined the chains next, touching them before jerking away when Dark let out a cry of agony, the doctor grimacing. "...No touchy it is. Damn. Times like this I REALLY wish I had an aura..." he grumbled, slowly standing. He hated to leave him like this, but there was nothing he could do now...  
He closed the door behind him, letting out a heavy sigh before moving on, keeping his steps as silent as he could. He really didn't want to see this, but he knew he wouldn't sleep until he did. 

He took a deep breath before cautiously opening the door to Eric's room.

At first, he saw nothing but darkness, and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust, not daring to enter the room, just praying that the kid at least died quickly... 

The first thing he noticed was Reynolds, which was...not that surprising, now that he thought about it. The back of his shirt was torn and battered, bone fragments stabbing out of his skin, blood covering the floor around him. His spine was certainly shattered, from blunt force it looked like. From what the doctor could see, the bigger man was covering Eric protectively, probably trying to hide him, but the doctor wasn't too keen to find out how poorly that failed... 

He shut the door, nausea swelling as bile rose in his throat, but he forced it back. He had to find the Host. He didn't know who did this, and he knew he would be found and killed. If Dark had been tamed, the doctor stood no chance.

He just had to know the fate of his beloved first. 

He walked cautiously into his lab first, surprised to find the Host there, alive and facing away from him. His bandages weren't around his head, his coat undone and flaring out behind him with each puff of the AC. 

"Host?" His voice cracked, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose sharply when the Host slowly turned around. 

Dr. Iplier blinked in surprise when his locked eyes with hypnotizing golden irises. 

A small smirk was on the Host's bloodstained face, a notebook and plain pen in hand, and a rumbling chuckle rolled through the room. 

"Who are you calling 'Host'? I'm The Author." 

Everything clicked inside the doctors head a moment to late. 

He turned to run, but the door slammed shut in front of him, The Author approaching slowly, humming to himself, gnawing idly on the back of his pen.  
"Doctor Iplier..." He muttered to himself, testing the sound as aurous eyes froze the doctor in place. A hand ghosted over his jaw, and he suppressed a shiver, every instinct screaming for him to run but those damn eyes keeping him frozen in place. Another chuckle like thunder rumbled through The Author. He spoke, low and amused. "There are so many things you'll never understand. Just take my hand, and you'll never go astray." 

The doctor was torn. He remembered the carnage that became of his family, but those gilded eyes and thunderous voice that sounded so much like the Hosts' tore at his willpower. He tried to pray for a new reality, that this was all a dream.  
"Come with me, doctor, and we can change night into day." Calloused fingers ghosted over his jaw again, and he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the others, closing them tightly, trying to think clearly. He KNEW this was a bad idea, that The Author would kill him slowly and painfully, make him regret being born. 

His hands clenched into fists, falling back to his default mindset; emotions weren't an option right now. This wasn't the Host. This was a monster in the Host's body. 

He opened his eyes again to glare at the offer, refusing to look at those alluring golden depths, and he gave the Author a clenched-teeth smile. 

"Sorry. I have patients to attend to." 

He solidly struck the Author in the ribcage, winding him and sending him stumbling before ripping the writing tools from his grip, shoving him to the ground and grabbing a scalpel from his desk. While the Author was still reeling, Dr. Iplier sat his full weight down upon his chest, and he let out a huff of air before freezing when he felt cold metal touch the delicate skin of his neck. 

"I really shouldn't be so considerate about this," The Doctor began, "Considering what you did to my family. I'm also quite lucky you're not the Host. He would've seen this coming a mile away." He mused, still refusing to meet his eyes.  
"W-what?" The Author didn't dare raise his voice above a whisper, every movement of his throat bringing him that much closer to the paper-thin razor against his pulse. 

The doctor couldn't stop the bitter laugh even if he wanted to.  
"You don't know? Your body was inhabited by a decent person for a minute there. Shame you had to rear your ugly head again." He spat, voice rising. "I was his doctor. Hell, I was everyone's doctor in this chaotic house. You want to know something funny about doctors?" The Author simply raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep his breathing even, arms pinned beneath the doctors thighs. "It's highly likely that we went through nursing school. I happened to. Do you know what nurses learn?" He didn't give the Author a chance to ask, voice dripping with menace and venom, dropping to a low growl. "Nurses are the ones who know every. Little. Thing. About their patients. They're the ones who find out first if there's a fluke in your blood, and how to draw that blood. As I am the only resident doctor..." The blade pressed closer, and the Author sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. 

"...I am also your nurse." The Author realized what he meant a moment to late, eyes widening as the razor cut into his skin, just beside his main artery, and he yelped.  
"I won't kill you quickly." He laugh again, a low, bitter sound. "Oh, no. I'll let you bleed out slowly, feeling the bitter sting and burn of a cut for each person you slaughtered." He snarled, voice dripping with a newfound hatred. "And with your blood, I'll decorate their memorial, as a way of apology and to let them know you finally got what was coming for you." The Author gave him a slightly perturbed look, but the doctor didn't look at his face, bringing the blade down to his collarbone, tracing a thin cut alone the bone, silently reveling the hiss. "Now, how many people HAVE you killed, anyways?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr if you want https://codradin.tumblr.com/  
I'll take writing and doodle requests  
I'm very lonely  
;w;


End file.
